vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:VimTip
Surely VimTips are the most often created pages on this Wiki. (?) I am concerned that many tips are being created by users, but they forget to put the page in the VimTips category! Is there any way of finding pages like these? Is there anyone checking new uncategorised pages and putting them into the VimTips category if needed? One solution to this might be to make every page a VimTips page, unless the author explicitly removes that tag during creation. Another might be to drop the VimTips category altogether. This wiki is currently called the "VimTips wiki", not the "Vim wiki", and if that remains the case, then almost all the pages here will be tips. We could mark those few pages which are not tips as NotVimTips! I see there is a special button which is recommended to create a new VimTips page. But not even this button adds the VimTips category to created pages. =/ 09:39, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ---- All accepted tips, old and new, are in Category:VimTip. Proposed tips which haven't yet been accepted are in Category:VimTipProposed. If someone adds a new tip tomorrow, it will not be in any category (unless manually added). It may have to wait a couple of weeks until I get around to processing it before it is assigned to VimTipProposed (which is done by using template TipProposed). All tips have been processed at the moment, so there are currently no orphan tips. Clicking 'Home' in the sidebar goes to the Main Page which includes New tips in the first box. The New tips page has information on how to locate new tips, including any which are currently not in any category. The reason the wiki is called "Vim Tips" is because that's what Bram Moolenaar (Vim author) wanted. I gather he wanted to keep http://www.vim.org/ as the general home for Vim, but wanted tips moved to a wiki where they could be maintained and defended against spam. The category mechanism is pretty esoteric in general, and is currently unplanned and fairly ad hoc at the moment. You can find everything that is in some category at Category:Browse. That includes some generic Wikia gumph (Help etc), some administrative categories, and the two categories mentioned above. There is some info at Vim Tips Wiki:Category guidelines (I haven't bothered putting a lot of details because I'm pretty well the only one who worries about them). Please feel free to add any more comments. JohnBeckett 07:51, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ---- I see. That does sound like a fair bit of work for you. It's good this wiki has a friendly way to edit categories! :) I notice that Debian's wiki offers the user a list of templates when creating a new page, effectively forcing them to pick one category or another. I suppose the word "tip" has quite a broad meaning, so there may not be much that could go on a Vim wiki that could not be called a tip! My concern was that a user searching the VimTip category may not find the page they need because it has not been marked. But since the search covers all the pages, tips and otherwise, I guess that's no problem. And your system will eventually mark all good tips as VimTip, and remove the rest. 09:39, 14 June 2009 (UTC)